This proposal seeks support for new pilot research projects which will complement the educational and community program activities currently under development at this multipurpose Arthritis Center. Each of these research projects have been designed to provide new knowledge relevant to the etiology, pathogenesis, or treatment of one or more of the mojor forms of rheumatic disease. The topic or disease to be investigated includes: osteoarthritis; purine metabolism and immunodeficiency; genetics of autoimmune disease; rheumatic inflammation; leukocyte function and rheumatic drugs; and pharmacokinetics of antiinflammatory agents. Implementation of these new research programs will make a major contribution to the scholarly environment essential to the education, training, and community program missions of this Arthritis Center.